


Straight and Fast (or: Famous Last Words)

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Looking for Alaska - John Green
Genre: Gen, Last words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises





	Straight and Fast (or: Famous Last Words)

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. How could I forget? I have failed her in every way possible, and now I have failed her memory. I have to go. I have to. I don't care about anything except this right now. I have to get out of here. How many times can I fuck up? God oh God, I'm so sorry. These are the thoughts that fly through my head as I hear the second string of firecrackers go off and start the car, speeding down the roads. I maneuver onto I-65 and look too late. A jackknifed truck is blocking both lanes, and a police cruiser is directly in my path. It's too late to swerve, so I make no move to. Maybe it's better this way. I'm a fuckup, a failure. I sit back, accepting the fact that I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I glance at the flowers in the backseat and smile. Then I look back out the windshield. The cruiser is approaching at an alarming rate. "Straight and fast," I whisper, gritting my teeth as I punch the gas pedal and brace myself for impact.


End file.
